


Lachrymose

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Mid-Chain of Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wishing this wasn't happening, but glad it was...
Relationships: Riku Replica/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 11
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Lachrymose

**Author's Note:**

> A KH WotD/15 Minute Ficlet + request. August 4, 2005.

He hadn't thought that he'd be able to tell, but he could tell. Every part of his body could tell; his brain could tell. But even in this wash of not-quite-pleasure from the creature that was and was not Riku, Sora could only feel his heart grow heavy, with darkness peeking at the edges. This was not pure, this was not to the light. But he needed it, a reminder of what could be.

The replica had the same body, the same quirks that Sora thought adorable in Riku but disturbing in this duplicate... The way he moved, the way he'd pause just after penetration, arousal deep in Sora's body, waiting for Sora to stop wincing...

Sora felt tears bite at his eyes as he grabbed at the ungiving ground, wishing this wasn't happening but glad it was. With his memories going haywire to begin with, this was bringing things back into a still-skewed perspective.

But was it real, was it something that would stay? The fake Riku was stroking him now in halting rhythm with his own movements, likely fighting the awkwardness of having done this but not having done this at the same time. There was no way to offer reassurances too - this was good, it almost felt good, it almost... What was he supposed to call this silver-haired doppelganger, after all?

It felt like Riku's body, each motion, everything felt so much like something lost. He was surprised when the replica kissed him, mouth hot, tongue demanding. His legs were being pressed up, almost to the point where he thought his body would break. There was no pain, just intense... feeling. Instead of digging into the ground, Sora reached up to wrap fingers through silver hair as he willed his eyes dry, willed himself to take this as it was - with Riku's memories... The duplicate was Riku's memories. It was... Did this... Did this copy... love him?

An unexpected orgasm blinded him, making the world a sparkling white through his partner's climax as well. The way... the way he let himself be kissed... there was something.

Yet something different.


End file.
